2 different species Seth Clearwater x OC
by MBNorthEastUK
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens and the werewolves meet a new type of Vampire? There are some themes from the house of night and *cough* characters *cough* but unlike house of night no one knows about vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cloudy, that's what I thought of the place we moved to, cloudy no it was _very _cloudy. As dad pulled into view off the house we were going to live in… for now. It was small, red, small, with a forest surrounding it, small, with a big garden oh and did I say small.

"So kiddo, what do you think about the house?" my dad asked as he opened my door. He was tall, thin, he had messy brown and he wore black, square glasses.

"Err, I think it's small" I said simply. He sighed and mom got out the car and into the house. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Mia… your mother wanted to be here when she gave birth" he told me for about the hundredth time since we left Italy.

"Yes dad that's the problem there, I am not Italian I am Hawaiian. Andrew is Indian and so is Alisha, Sam is Australian and now I'm going to have a brother or sister who is going to be American! Seriously dad I should be in Italy right at this very moment!" I shouted.

"Well kiddo you just have to deal with it for now we will go back to Italy when your mother has given birth" he said remaining clam and getting out the luggage.

"And when is that going to be exactly?" I asked getting my stuff out the trunk.

"I don't know seven to eight months dear" he answered me "and for the mean while I have applied you for the reservation school" he changed the subject quickly so I didn't shout back.

"What do you mean 'reservation school' you don't mean _human_ school, do you?" I asked and he didn't look at me "_human_ school dad I don't want to go back to that. I did my time there, then at twelve went to the House of Night _twelve_ I am the youngest to go there and I finished last year and you want to send me to a _human _school" I raged as I walked into the house carrying my bag.

Goddess what is wrong with parents these days? I dragged my bag to the room that my mom wasn't already sleeping in and started to unpack. By the time I had unpacked everything go changed to an unusual for this weather taupe top and skirt. I left my shoes on the porch and headed the way my dad told me was the beach.

When I got there the weather hadn't changed much but I saw two guys walking around in shorts. One of them looked my way. He had very short cropped hair so did his friend and they both had dark skin.

"Hey you must be my new neighbour; well sort of I live just five minutes away from you." One of them said.

"How fast do _you_ walk?" I asked with a smirk looking at both the boys well they looked much older maybe around 22 to 26.

"Quite fast I think" he answered smiling back at me "oh sorry by the way my name is Jacob and this is Colin" Jacob introduced and Colin said a mumbled hello.

"Hey, I'm Mia Taylor and I come here from Italy" I told them.

"Welcome to La Push" Colin chimed this time.

I laughed "When my dad said that we were moving to La Push I thought it would be sunny and warm" I told them.

"Well then why are you wearing a taupe top and a skirt… with no shoes on?" Colin asked before Jacob had the chance.

"Oh that's because if I'm in a cold area then my body makes me really hot, so hot you could fry an egg on my forehead!" I told them.

"I don't believe you!" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yeah really I told my little brother that and on our holiday to Australia he cracked an egg on my forehead. Of course it was really hot so my body was cooler and I ended up with egg in my hair!" I said to them.

Colin was about to say something but he was cut off by a deep howl that was coming from the forest. I think no one else heard it but us three.

I gasped "oh my god!" _dess_ "that is an Alpha wolf… and I think that's an emergency howl" I said in awe.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked sounding surprized.

"I'm a werewolf" I joked but their faces looked like they took it seriously "that was a joke you know I'm not really a werewolf!" I laughed and so did Jacob.

"That was good, but I got to go now… my mom's expecting me home" Colin said and walked off.

"Oh my dad told me to ask if you and your family would like to have dinner with us at my house" Jacob asked looking into the forest.

"That sounds nice, I think my mom and dad would love that" I answered.

He looked back to me "That's great then"

I smiled and I looked at the cloudy sky. In the distance I saw a single beam of light and sighed. "Wish the clouds would go away" I said. Jacob smiled at me.

With my power I concentrated on the elements of fire and air. Air to slowly blow the clouds away and fire to take away the moisture out of the air.

"Seems your wish came true if I was you I would buy a lottery ticket!" he laughed as I soaked in the sunlight.

"I love the sun, in Italy I was planning to go to the beach and get a nice tan but we moved" I told him.

"That sounds great. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"Yes I have two brothers and one sister. Sam is my little brother he is six, he is the one with the egg and then I have the twins Alex and Alisha they two years older" _20 years more like_ I told him.

"Wow, hey since you're new how about I show you around the reservation?" Jacob suggested.

"That will be great!" I agreed.

When he had shown me everywhere thinkable in the little town it was time that I would have to go home.

"Hey I'll go with you since you don't know where I live?" Jacob suggested again.

"Thanks, your very kind you know?" I answered "So Jake do you have any more friends or is it just Colin?" I asked as I was biting my nails.

"Well as a matter of fact here comes one and well half" he said as he pointed out a tall guy with a little girl on his shoulders.

"Hey Jake who's this?" he gestured his head my way.

"Qwil, Qwil! Pity gruly, pity gruly!" the little girl said banging on his head.

"Hey I'm Mia who are you little girl?" I asked her whilst tickling her.

She was twisting and turning around on the poor guys shoulders and she was laughing so hard.

"This is Claire and I'm Quil" Quil answered me instead since Claire was laughing too much to talk. So I stopped tickling her.

"Cwaire want down Cwaire want down!" Claire said hitting Quil's poor head repeatedly.

"Ok Claire-bear" he said as he put her on the ground.

"Hi unca jay!" she said as she hugged jakes leg but she quickly let go and started saying "Mia, Mia, Mia. Mia tickwel Cwaire again please"

So then I tickled her and tickled her and she laughed so much that Jake and Quil thought I didn't hear their little conversation.

"Hey Jake have you been over the Cullen's to see Nessie lately" Quil asked whilst looking at me and Claire.

"Yeah I went by yesterday and this morning but all the Cullen's have gone to do some stuff in Seattle and I couldn't go with them 'cause my dad needed me at home" Jake answered him.

"Quil can I buy Claire a shake or a flavoured ice?" I asked.

"Sure it's alright with me" Quil agreed.

So Claire and I went into the shop and she got a rainbow of flavours because she loved rainbows or at least that's what she told me. I however got just plain strawberry because it looked like blood… well sort off if it wasn't bright red.

"Hey I'm sorry but we have to go Claire-bear, say thank you for the drink and bye to Mia and Uncle Jake" Quil told her.

"Okie Qwil byes, bye unca Jake bye, bye Mia thank you for the dink!" Claire said as Quil put her on his shoulders again.

When they left we continued to make our way to my house. After a few minutes of silence I decided to finally ask the question that was on my mind for a while.

"Hey Jake who are the Cullen's and who is Nessie… is she your girlfriend?" I asked a little awkwardly.

"Oh… well Cullen's are family friends and Nessie she's just a little friend of mine though she is a cutie but she's ten!" he said as we entered in sight of my house.

"That's okay then" I said and turned my head because I could feel my checks go very red.

Everyone laughed when my dad crackedone of his stupid joke's.

"June do you want a beer?" Jake's dad Billy asked my mom when he gave my dad a beer.

"Oh no, I'm pregnant I shouldn't have any alcohol" she told him.

"That's must be lovely, do you have any other kids other than Mia, June?" Billy asked.

"Yes we have the twins Alex and Alisha they are in Italy, then it's Mia and then we have our little Sam how is coming tomorrow morning from a friend's house" my dad said.

"Dad since when were you called June I thought you were called Matthew" I joked.

"Kiddo you're _very _funny!" he said then everyone chuckled.

I went for the last leg of chicken. We were surrounded by Sam and Emily who were married, Jake's dad and sister, Paul and Colin, Leah and her mom. Emily and I were getting on great, we had already made plans to go out and have fun later in the week. Colin was a cool ball of energy.

"Wow that was one nice meal!" I cheered Leah's mom as she was the one who did the cooking.

"Thank you Mia" she smiled at me and from what Jacob said that was rare.

"Hey Leah do you wanna join me and Emily later in the week for some fun?" I asked being polite.

Leah looked at Jacob for a while and he gave her a small nod. "Err I would love to" she said finally.

The rest of the night was great Leah's mom served desert and the parents were laughing and having fun. And the rest of us went outside to walk in the moon light. Colin was walking beside me, Sam walked with Emily, Rachel (Jacob's sis) walked with Paul and Jacob was walking with Leah. Then we all went back to the house and everyone began to leave starting with Sam and Emily, then Leah and her mom. Paul and Colin left half an hour after them and we left long after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't sleep all last night well which is normal for us vamps but my mom slept all night long. So early in the morning I was out in the garden with the soil between my toes and the smell of earth around me I was deep in the woods. I could hear everything, smell everything and I felt everything. My eyes were firmly shut and I was planning what to wear when I got home. Then I heard it well them. Four deep, rough breaths, four hard beating hearts, sixteen big paws running silently through the woods. I held my breath as I heard them coming closer.

Two for them disappeared the same moment I felt that I was not alone. I opened my eyes to see Jacob and Colin coming towards me both in shorts. I closed my eyes again then I thought _thank you earth you may leave now_, and then opened my eyes again.

"Hey Mia, What you doing out this deep in the woods?" Colin asked as he bounded towards me.

"Hi Colin hi Jake I just like to take walks in the morning so I decide to walk in the woods today since they are everywhere here in La push" I told them

"Oh well you better be care full in these woods you don't know what's lurking inside here" Jacob warned me.

"Hmm well I can look after myself. Hey since you guys have been in deeper then have you seen the four well two wolves that ran across here?" I asked.

"Wolves… no we haven't seen any" Jacob said.

I sighed "ok well I better go now since my mom would expect me back in a few minutes any way" I said as I got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"Do you want me to walk you home Mia?" Colin asked

"No I don't need to be walked home" I said because I bet he wouldn't like to see me rip open a bag of blood and drink it in one gulp. I smiled at me own privet joke.

"Well see you later guys!" I said hopping away as I already had one shoe on and I was trying to put the other one on while walking away.

Five minutes later I was back home and I went to my 'special' fridge and took two bags of blood and gulped them down.

"Mom, dad I really think we should look for a nice hunting ground I'll start to get sick of bags of donated blood" I said leaning out my room door.

I heard the car beep outside.

"Mommy I missed you!" Sam's voice came from outside.

"I really missed you too my little angle!" my mom said. I was very much surprized to see her up at this time of day, she had turned into the stereotype vampires who sleep all day and are up all night.

"Hey little monster" I greeted him.

"Mia I missed you too" he said coming full force towards me.

"You better watch out were surrounded by humans you can't use your powers here!" I told him off when he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, where's daddy?" he asked with a voice filled with pure innocents.

"Where is daddy?" I asked mom.

"He is in Forks he is going to have fun in the hospital" she sighed "he is a great doctor!" mom said.

"Mia I wanna be a doctor too!" Sam chimed in his little cute voice.

"Sure little monster you can be whatever you want to be" I told him.

"Even Dracula?" he asked getting every excited.

I laughed "yes even Dracula!"

"Hey Sammy you that your daddy knows Dracula, maybe if you ask him he'll take you to meet him!" mom told him.

"Yeah that's so cool" he said then made his way into the house.

"Dad knows Dracula?" I asked.

"No, Dracula's not real darling it's just that I wanted to make Sam's day!" she smiled and made her way into the house as well and I followed her.

"You know mom that one of these days you'll have to tell the little guy that Dracula isn't real. I still remember the day you told me the tooth fairy wasn't real I was devastated" I dramatically added a sigh and put my hand to my heart.

"Oh honey you can be a drama queen at times you know" she yawned "can you please take Sam out to town, I'm mean in Forks he can even visit his dad if he wants to?" she asked.

"Sure I'll take care of the little monster" I told her as he came out of his room with no clothes on expect his underwear, a black cape and fake fangs "if he isn't dressed like that!" I added quickly.

After a bit of fighting well verbal fighting on what he was wearing and what he wanted to be when he was older, I ended the fight with my usual 'oh bite me' and stormed off into my room. I heard him go into his room hopefully he was changing.

There was a knock on my door and Sam appeared looking the sorry and sad but in normal clothes at the same time.

"I'm sorry Mia, please forgive me!" his cute voice rang.

"Come here Sam" I patted my bed and he smiled.

"Yeah thank you!" he chirped.

"We'll be going in to town and I just drank some blood so I need to check if my fangs are out" I told him.

"Mia when will I get fangs?" Sam asked.

"you will get your fangs when your older and you can control your powers and well when you've been to the house of night that is" I answered him.

"Wow I can't wait to go to the house of night" he said.

"Well you have a while to wait your only seven so your more human than vampire" I told him and he went silent with thought.

I checked my teeth. They pure white, gleaming, my hair was jet black and surrounded my face. I had green eyes which were from my mom and I had pale but slightly tanned skin. I checked my teeth again my fangs were slightly out. I sighed.

"What's wrong Mia?" Sam asked.

"Nothing it's just that my fang-" I started but there was a knocked on the front door.

"Mia it's me Leah I got someone who want meet to you!" Leah's voice came from outside.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" I said.

"You're not allowed to use naughty words Mia!" Sam told me off.

I stared at my fangs "I'll be right out Leah just give me a few minutes" I shouted.

I took a deep breath and cleared my thoughts. _Retract please!_ I felt the a little pain then it stopped so I knew that my fangs were gone.

"Stay here Sam just for now" I told him then he crossed his legs on my bed "thank you and take your shoes off"

I got to the door "hey Leah what's up?"

"Oh well there was a guy who was in town he kept asking if we knew where Mia Taylor was staying" she said then she stepped aside then I saw Stark.

"Ian what the hell are you doing here?!" I said smiling

"Well they told me that you left Italy for a place called Forks and I couldn't let someone as important as you be left all alone" he told me whilst grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Thanks you're so sweet but I'm not staying here forever you know it's just for now… and I was coming back" I told him when he let me go.

"Hmm so I guess you're ok just promise me that you'll come and visit and tell me you're alright you were really making me worried" he said with a smile "really leaving Chelsea in charge of the place was not the smartest choice you could make".

"Well thank you for telling me that I'm stupid" I said.

"Hey well you found her so I better go ok, bye" Leah said and started walking away from us.

"Thank you by the way Leah" we both said at the same time and I started laughing.

The day passed along nicely. Ian, Sam and I headed to Forks. We had nearly nothing to do expect window shop there weren't actually many shops to window shop at. Sam wanted us to buy something from a store that sold sports gear but Stark told him that he would buy some for his birthday. So Sam was happy enough. We went to the hospital and talked to dad on his lunch break we also meet his work college Dr Cullen who was very pale with golden eyes. Sam was just a little scared by him but I made friends with him. I offered him some coffee but he didn't want any though he didn't eat a thing. Ian left that night with a promise that he was coming back next week if I did contact him or the counsel.

A month passed and I was finally going to meet Seth, Leah's brother. He was out of the state for something that they didn't tell me about. I was on the beach with Jacob, Leah and Sam. Then I saw something in the distance a tall guy who was dressed as the rest of the guys in shorts. We were walking on the rocks and I was using my inhuman balance to keep me steady. The guy ran towards us but he was so, _so_ happy so full of energy that I momentarily lost my balance and that moment was enough. Last thing I saw was the rocky ground head towards me. I woke with the smell of blood in the air; wait that was _my_ blood. I sat up quickly _too _quickly it felt like I hit my head on a brick wall.

"Ouch! My head kills!" I put my hand too my head and felt a warm sticky liquid on it.

"Careful now Mia you fell and cut your hand and you're bleeding from a cut on you fore head still" a totally strange voice told me.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling a little groggy.

"Oh yeah you haven't met me yet I'm Seth, Leah's younger brother!" he answered.

"You're the one who made me trip!" I accused him.

"Sorry Mia you hit your head and I didn't trip you I was far from you" Seth told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as everything was blurry.

"We are on our way to the hospital to get to your cuts cleaned and dressed" I heard Leah say she was somewhere in front of me.

"Are we in a car, is Leah driving the car?" I said but it came out as a whisper.

"Yes we are in a car and no Jacobs driving" Seth answered.

"I feel sleepy… night, night" I told them.

"No it's not time for you to sleep Mia, just stay awake for now" Jacobs's voice came from in front of me as well.

"But I'm tired!" I whined. I wanted to tell them when a vampire is hurt they sleep to heal and I couldn't heal properly because I wasn't asleep I was unconscious but I didn't tell them they were after all just humans. So instead I muttered "Stark's going to kill me… or the rock"

We must have already been near the hospital already because the next thing I heard was my dad's voice saying "its ok Mia you can heal now you're safe" and then I slept. I slept so long that when I woke up in the late evening I felt good as new.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright?" I heard my dad say.

"Yeah dad I'm alright" I stretched I felt a little sore but I was mostly alright.

I heard the door open "Ah I see Mia is up Matthew" I heard Dr Cullen's voice.

"Yes and I am very happy about that Carlisle" my dad answered "I have checked her she is good to go home"

"Well that is good news, I will redress your wounds" Dr Cullen said.

"That doesn't matter Carlisle I already done that" my dad told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days later I was allowed to go outside again. I was grounded for two weeks but mom couldn't stand both Sam and I being in the house so she ungrounded me. Right now I was heading for the woods. I needed to run get my feet moving, I started slowly but then when I thought it was safe I broke into a very fast stride. The forest around me started to merge together turning into a jade maze that I was picking my way easily through. I could have run for miles I didn't know and I didn't care.

I was still running but this time the air wasn't filled with the musky wolf smell that was around the reservation and strongly around Jacob and his friends. I could have kept running but strong hands caught me. I turned my head and I looked into the eyes golden eye of the strange pale man. He wasn't Dr Cullen but he could have been one of his adopted sons. He was pale, broad and had those same golden eyes but he had short black hair, but Dr Cullen had blonde hair.

My words were caught in my throat but I managed to say "who are you?"

The guy remind silent. I had never been caught running before well only by Stark but this was defiantly not Stark. He started moving.

"L-let go of me!" I shrieked.

He stepped into a lawn type clearing with a big fancy house but there was a river between us and the house. He slung me on to his shoulders like I was a dead body. His body was hard, _very_ hard. When I hit it I was winded.

"Let go of me!" my voice was barley a whisper but it was drowned by him charging into the river nearly soaking me.

We headed for a glass door but before he opened it someone else did. She was small with spikey black hair and she said "Hi I'm Alice!" in a sing song type voice.

"Emmet who is that you got there?" a velvet voice came from behind me.

"Unhand me you big lug of stone!" I shouted and he dropped me. I landed with a thud on the sofa in a white sitting room.

"I found this little girl running out of the Quileute's borders at a vampire pace Edward" the big lug who I guessed is Emmet said.

"Who are you?" a beautiful blonde girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked back instead of answering her.

"Mia!" I heard Dr Cullen's voice from up the stairs.

"Hi Dr Cullen" I said automatically.

"What are you doing here?" he said coming down the stairs.

"Well that's what I want to know, I was having a nice run then I was grabbed by _him_" I pointed at Emmet.

"I'm sorry Mia there must have been a miss understanding.

"Emmet what have you done?" a guy with a reddish brown hair and the velvet voice asked.

"She's a vampire and she was in the packs border Edward" he said sticking up for himself.

"Edward what's going on?" a girl with mahogany hair came in the front door holding a hand of a roughly thirteen year old.

"Nothing Bella, Emmets just made a big mistake" the reddish brown haired guy told her _Edward nice name_.

"There has been a mistake Emmet I treated Mia a few days ago for severe cuts" Dr Cullen told him then quickly looked at me and saw that my wound on my head was gone "where is your cut?!"

"Vampire venom can do marvels Carlisle you said so yourself" Emmet laughed.

"What is going on here?" I shouted "vampires don't have venom!" I noticed what I said then I quietly said "Oops"

"Mia you're a vampire?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Err… well… sort of… maybe… um… yes…" I sighed.

"You see I was right!" Emmet roared.

"Who bit you?" Edward asked.

"Bit me? Oh my god you sound like my brother with the vampire bite stuff!" I laughed.

Everyone looked confused "but the how are you a vampire?"

"Well duh I was born a vampire, well roughly a vampire" I told them. "I have to keep remind my brother that vampire with venom don't exists but he wants to be Dracula so what can I do about it" I shrugged.

"Your heart is beating?" Bella said it like a question. She looked at the girl whose hand she was holding, then to Edward then to me again.

"Well yes or else I would be dead" I told them.

"So you're another half-breed like Nessie!" the blonde said. The girl who was holding Bella's hand who I guess was Nessie smiled.

"_Half-breed_, I am no _half_-breed. I was born a full vampire. Thank goddess that my dad bit the right vampire before he settled for a human!" I said in relief.

Another vampire was going to speak he had blonde hair and scare's on his face and he was sitting next to Alice but the door opened and in stepped Jacob.

"Mia?!" he said in surprise.

"Oh, hey Jake" I chimed. Then I clicked on to something "Is Jake a vampire too?!"

"No he isn't" Edward answered me.

"What the hell is she doing on here?" Jacob shouted.

"What is Jacob's part in this then?" I asked.

"Jacob you can tell her because you were already going to tell her your pack's secret" Edward told him.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

They looked at me "argh ok, Jake I'm a vampire!" I said.

"What... but how... Seth he… what?" Jacob muttered.

Edward smiled "Seems that Seth has imprinted with Mia"

"What but I haven't bit him he can't have imprinted with me!" I shouted.

"What do you mean by you biting him?" the blonde girl asked.

"Wait, I don't even know all your names so please just tell me your names first" I told them.

"Mia this is Bella and Nessie" Edward told me _Bella and Nessie I know them already. _"This is Alice and this is Jasper" _Alice I know Jasper is the blonde guy ok _"This is Carlisle and Esme" _Carlisle I know Esme is the small brunette _"This is Emmet who you already met and Rosalie" _Emmet and Rosalie is the blonde girl_ "And I am Edward" he said finally finishing.

"What do you mean by biting him?" Rosalie asked again.

"Oh you know you bite a human or a vampire and then either you imprint with them or nothing happens" I told them "huh so are you guys different vampires and what is Jacob or is he just a human?"

"I'm a werewolf" Jacob finally said.

"Wow you mean a real werewolf with the full moon, silver bullet stuff wow that is cool!" I said in awe.

"What Jacob meant he is a shape-shifter who only shifts to a wolf and the silver bullet is made up by humans so they think they have a sporting chance with them" Jasper said "like humans thinking we are repelled by garlic and crosses"

"Err garlic" I shivered.

They looked at me "Do you mean you're kind of vampire are repelled by garlic and crosses?" Carlisle said with a glint in his eye.

"Well no it just that I'm sick of eating stuff with garlic in it and it gives you bad breath. As for crosses I have one on" I told them then showed them my cross.

"You said 'goddess' earlier what did you mean by that?" Jasper asked. I looked at Jake again; he was now sitting with Nessie.

"Well I mean the goddess Nyx; night personified the goddess of vampires! Duh" I said and rolled my eyes.

"So back to imprinting your kind can be drank from?" Bella asked.

"Well yes. Sometimes I hate drink blood from anyone because of my fangs they come out fully and it hurts having to get them back in you know what mean don't you" I said.

"You have fangs?" Alice said with surprise "do you know I can't see you at all?"

"Yes I do have fangs. What do you mean by you can't see me?" I asked.

"I can't see your future your like Jacob or Nessie or any off the packs" she told me.

"Wow is that your power!" I said "I think Emily can see the future as well but I haven't seen her since we graduated from the house of night" I shrugged.

"What is the house of night?" Esme asked.

"Oh that is the school for vampire fledglings and when we graduate we are fully fledged vampire, some vampires come out with power like the girls on the council with me" I told them.

"What's your power?" Jacob asked looking at Nessie.

"Oh I bend the elements; air, fire, water, earth and spirit but when I graduated I got electricity, metal and what I think is the most dangerous blood bending." I told them "do any of you guy have powers?" I asked

They were silent for a while "Edward is telepathic, Alice is clairvoyant, Bella is can shield from mental attack's, Jasper can control emotions and Nessie is well, hard to place" Carlisle answered me.

"What is this about a council?" Edward asked then looked at Nessie. "Do you mind if Nessie asks you some questions?"

"I don't mind Edward" I told him "oh and the council are a group of vampire's who keep the law, we are based in Italy and I am the head or the high priestess"

Nessie came gracefully in a sort of dance way. I leant down so I was on the same level as her. She put out her hand close to my face as if offering it. I looked at everyone and they seemed tense for my reaction. I leant forward so her palm was on my cheek. I gasped as images flashed through my head but these images weren't mine they were hers. I could still see through them to the rest of the Cullen's Nessie smiled. There were pictures of the whole family in the sunlight…. _sparkling. Oh my goddess they were _sparkling _in the sunlight._ Then there was a picture of me I clearly got the question she asked as if the said it out loud. "Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

I tried hard not to laugh at the images of the sparkling vampires. "Err… no I don't… sparkle" it was hard to say the last word with a straight face.


End file.
